Starry nights, along with you
by Mikugyoku
Summary: A fanfiction about the couple Kougyoku x Judal. The two are just mere allies, and they are soon to face more things alongside each other. Will their relationship ever evolve from mere allies? They are both just great warriors. Perhaps, maybe both will soon have feelings for each other.


Oh, Hi there! XD This is my first fanfiction and it's for the pairing Kougyoku x Judal! :3 So please review and enjoy reading! XD

-  
For quite some time, Kougyoku and Judal have been fighting alongside each other for the sake of the Kou Empire. The two have been rumored to even have a close relationship with each other, for the fact that everyone knows Kougyoku doesn't really have any friends. Maybe it's about time the two should talk about their bond if they're friends, or mere allies who fight together for the sake of their empire.

-Kougyoku's POV-

It was a glorious and starry night, and I was just on the  
balcony of my royal bedroom staring at the stars. It was really wonderful to see several stars out on a night like this. I suddenly saw Judal riding on his carpet, flying through the starry night sky, I wonder why. I wasn't quite sure if Judal liked scenes such as a starry night like this. I didn't know how to approach Judal at that time, so I just watched him as he flew across the sky. It seemed quite a nice scenario seeing Judal on a magic carpet, flying across the sky, It was amazing to see such a scene. Judal actually looked.. kinda handsome and cute at the scene, I actually blushed a bit. Suddenly, I noticed that he saw me looking at him, and he waved at me, so I waved back happily.

"Old hag!" he shouted, with a teasing tone. Man, it was kinda annoying being called an old hag.. I'm just 17 years old. "I told you to stop calling me that, Judal-chan! Anyway, what is it?" I said. Once I said that, he laughed, and I pouted. "Old hag, want to come with me? I'm just getting a view of the nice night sky!" he said, as he finally stopped laughing.

So he DOES like scenes like this, huh? Wow, I was quite surrpised of that. I smiled and said "Sure, why not? I was just gazing at the sky just now. So, I guess I want a better view, hehe!". Judal had a big happy grin on his face, was he THAT happy of me coming with him?... I wonder. "Well, what are you waiting for? you old hag!" He said as he made his carpet fly towards my balcony and offered his hand to me. I gladly took his hand, as I felt my cheeks were getting hot, I think I was blushing, again. When I got on the carpet, I looked away from Judal to avoid him seeing my red face, as we were flying across the sky.

"What's wrong, Old hag?" he asked me. "It's n-nothing, Judal-chan... and seriously, please stop calling me that!" I said, as I was trying to stop blushing. I wonder, why am I even blushing at a time like this? Weird, this is quite unusual of me, I guess. "Is that so? Are you sure?" he said to me, staring at me with a serious face. "O-of course I'm sure!" I said nervously while pouting, about to blush harder. "Whatever you say, old hag." he said with a teasing tone.

The two of us were really amazed by the starry view, It was truly spectacular watching it while actually flying on a magic carpet. "So Kougyoku, what do you think of the view? Isn't it just stunning?" he asked me. "Yes it truly is, it is quite divine as well, just look at all the stars and constellations! They're truly beautiful! Don't you agree?" I asked him, while smiling. He was talking softly to himself "Not as beautiful as you, Old hag..." I think I heard him say that. "Ehm.. Did you say something? I think I heard my name.." I said. "No, no! I just agree with you! It's quite nice." he said in a nervous tune. "Okay, if you say so..." I said.

Why would Judal even say that I'm more beautiful than the stars and constellations in a glorious night like this? Perhaps, he could've probably been joking around. I don't really believe that he would actually say something like that about me. The idea of him saying that makes me turn red. "So, Judal... why did you want me to come along?" I asked him. "Oh, nothing.. I guess I was pretty lonely just flying on my carpet alone, and you were the only one who seemed like you also love seeing things like this at that moment, so I figured I think you'd like to come with me." He said while laughing. "Oh, I see..." I said while smiling at him.

Somehow, I feel like he's close to me in a way. Is this how it feels like to have a friend? I want to know... hmm. "Oh look, Kougyoku! There's a shooting star! Want to make a wish?" he said, as he pointed at the wonderful and amazing shooting star in the sky. "Sure!" I said, as I became silent and started wishing. "I wish that I'd get to have friends soon.." I said in my head as a wish. I wonder if Judal made a wish in his head as well, I would love to know what he'd wish for! "I hope our wishes come true, don't you agree, old hag?" he said, with a smile. "Didn't I told you to stop calling me that?" I said, while I pouted. "Well, of course I hope that our wishes come true." I said, with a sincere smile.

"Listen, Kougyoku... What's your wish? I can tell you mine if you tell me yours." he asked me. "Hmm... Okay! Fine with me! My wish was, to actually have friends.." I said, as I looked down. I really wanted to feel how it's like to have friends, I've never had one to be honest, and I don't know why. "Ah, that wish will certainly come true, old hag! I just know it!" he said with a big grin on his face. "You really think so? Well anyway, thank you so much Judal-chan!" I said while smiling.

"Oh do you want to know my wish?" Judal said, with a sincere smile and look in his eyes. "Oh, sure! I'd be glad to hear it!" I said. "My wish... is for a certain person to notice me and like me.. You know, like like." he said, as he was looking down. "Oh my! That girl must be really special to you! I'm pretty sure your wish will come true, Judal! Now tell me, who is that girl?" I said, as if I was bugging him. "Nah, I won't tell you, you know this girl. So maybe you can guess." he said in a sarcastic-like tone, as if I knew that girl so well. "Can you at least describe her for me?" I asked him, "Fine fine. One thing I can say about her is that she is really cute and she's really powerful as a warrior as well.." He said. "Wow! She must be really amazing!" I said, while wondering who that girl was. "She sure is!" he said, as he grinned happily.


End file.
